Catching Halt with his pants down
by ninjagirl91
Summary: Gilan discovers someone with the poetical to be a ranger, He thinks he’s too young for an apprentice so he sends them to Halt, who could teach them better, what is the youth secret? Halt is going to find out and he won't be please with his former students
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, though I wished I lived there.

Gilan discovers someone with the poetical to be a ranger, He thinks he's too young for an apprentice so _he sends them to Halt, who could teach them better, what is the youth secret well Halt is going to find_ out and he will not be please with his former apprentices (yes Will is in on this too) **_Evelyn is an OC not the Princess _**

Catching Halt with His Breeches Down

Prologue

Will was walking by the main tent at the Gathering of the Rangers. He had been looking for Halt, his former master and closest friend. Will heard his former mentor speaking to the leader of the rangers' corps, Crowley.

"Do you really think we are ready for a female?" Halt sounded interested.

"It's been over a hundred fifty years; it's time to for a test. If it doesn't work well it doesn't work we wait another fifty years or so and try again," said Crowley simply.

"Okay so if we get one who will train her? We have to be careful temptation is around every corner."

"Temptation?" asked Halt's old friend.

"For the younger Rangers, I mean the girl will be about fourteen or fifteen. Imagine Gilan or Will teaching her, temptation." Crowley nodded in understanding. "Also, if she gets injured, there may be some issues there."

"Yes, it would have to be an older ranger, one who won't get touchy. It's not that I don't trust the younger Rangers but we do need to be careful with this."

Will walked away he had an idea, but he would have to plan it out. If there was one thing that he learned from Halt you always had to have a plan. He told Gilan his idea, the lanky ranger grinned. "Will, I know who exactly to use, he will never see it coming."

In Meric fief, Evelyn was running again. Her were bare and she wasn't even sure had happened to her boots not that she cared at this particular moment. She was heading for the apple tree in the center of the court yard. She was the only one light enough to climb it. She swung up as light as air this was easy do that she hadn't worn a skirt since she was nine.

Soon she was out of the older boys reach. "Go away what do you want with me?" She called from the top branches. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She could by the look it has something that she would not enjoy.

"Oh, come down little birdie, I just want to show you how pretty you are." She rolled her eyes. She didn't think there would be any other reason. She had never been happier to hear the scratchy voice of the head nun at her orphanage yell. The boys took off running; Evelyn knew that she wasn't going to get off easy.

"Evelyn are you climbing trees again, it is so unladylike," Evelyn wondered when she named a lady. "And you wonder why no one has taken you yet, it's because of these stunts you pull. Now get down from there you will be washing the dishes again." Evelyn wasn't surprised this happened like clockwork every few days. She wondered Gilan was, he was the Ranger of the Fief and he was very kind. She could go to him when the boys where giving her trouble. He was away for the next days but she knew he was important so she didn't bother him.

She stared into the suds let the soap. She knew what she had to do. She needed to run away, she wouldn't do another day. She finished the dishes and headed into her room; she packed basics and one book she couldn't leave it, then headed to the kitchen and grabbed food. She moved like a shadow, her breath was barely audible. She hurried right passed one of the elders without him noticing. She made it pass the gate and muttered good bye without looking back. She headed toward the woods.

She was free; she didn't have to worry any more. She would live off the land, like she has always dreamed. She ran into the night with a light heart and foot. She vanished from the orphanage never to be seen by them again.


	2. Chapter 1

Catching Halt with His Breeches Down

Chapter 1

Halt was riding a head to make sure the path was clear. There had been some bad business on the boarder of two fiefs. King Duncan wanted to see what the trouble was himself. Halt went ahead to make sure there wouldn't be an ambush waiting for them. He scanned the area looking for any signs. Halt felt his horse, Abelard, tense. The ranger leaned to whisper in the horse's ear. Halt heard the bushes rustle and form them came a large black bear. The bear stood on its hind legs, standing at 6 feet tall; the creature dwarfed the ranger but at least a foot. Abelard reared trying to protect his master.

Halt tried to calm his horse but Abelard for more his master than himself. Halt heard a swishing of an arrow. It plunged into the bears arm distracting the creature for a moment. A moment was all Halt needed. His longbow was drawn to its fullest and the arrow stuck the bear straight in the heart. Halt looked at the arrow in the bears arm. He had never seen anything like it. It was crude, it looked like it was hunting small game, and he was shocked that it had even pierced the skin. He scanned the area but he didn't see anyone.

"Halt, is everything clear?" Crowley asked. His widened slightly as he noticed the bear. "What happened here?"

"Tell you, when I know myself." Halt said while scratching at his uneven beard.

Evalyn was hurrying away. She knew that arrow wouldn't do much but anger the bear further but she couldn't just leave the man to die. She didn't like death, though she couldn't explain why. She hurried off into the forest where her freedom was. No one could take it away from her now, no one to make her act like a lady. She ran with her arms out wide and the wind blowing the choppy bits of hair flying as she went. She had chopped it off because long hair was far too hard to keep clean when living in the wild. She didn't know this life was about to end.

Gilan arrived at the Orphanage. He looked at head nun. "What do you mean she's gone?" He yelled. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know but if she comes back I'll tan her backside off. She stole our best bow and ran away. She ran away from her problem instead of facing them."

"I'll find her, but she's going to be apprenticed to my former master." He was a little upset with the young girl to. He was coming to take her away and she can't even bother to wait. He wondered what finally sent her over the edge. He left with a sigh and wondered where she could be. Then he knew she always wanted to live in the forest like him. He knew that she hadn't been gone more than two days. He headed for the forest on the same track as Evalyn had been on. He thought about what the head nun had said he wondered what problems she could be running from he had no idea.

Evalyn ate the rabbit she had caught. She loved this she never wanted to go back ever. While Gilan was following the bight fire light, he knew there was only one person could be able it light a fire in this area other than him. He was going kill her, maybe even take a leaf out of Halt's book about run away students. Gilan filched at the memory, of his own stupidly. He came up behind the young girl and grabbed her by the ear. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked sternly.

"I… I" She looked at him, Gilan please I'm sorry I didn't want to get married." Gilan raised his eyebrows. "She was going to make me marry the next single man who passed by. Please I don't want to marry some stranger. All I want to do is live the woods please, say you didn't find me. I beg you." Gilan finally understood why she ran and what the woman had meant.

"You're not going back, you're coming home with me and then you will be off to your new master's place." She looked at him. "If you give me any lip I'll take a leaf out of his book. I promise you, you don't want me to that." She bit her lip and gave up.

"Alright, but I don't want to be married off."

"Didn't I just say you weren't? Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but you have up hold the peace."

"How is running a way disturbing the peace."

"I don't know, wait did you say master?"

"Did you just say new master?"

"Yes, you'll meet him tomorrow."

"Is he going to yell at me?"

"No that pleasure is mine." Gilan said with a scolding look. She shrank but didn't fight him. They made sure to put out the fire. "Come on, let's get going." She looked at him.

"What I am I going to do?"

"Excuse me?" Gilan asked not understanding the question.

"With my new master is like a blacksmith or something?"

"Or something, he's my old master. You'll going to be a ranger."

She looked at him with large surprise eyes. "I'm a girl." She pointed out.

They arrived at Gilan's cabin and he ushered her inside. He began to make coffee. Evalyn opened her mouth to say something. Gilan help up a hand to tell to hold on a moment. She began drumming her finger nails on the table. She was bored and wanted to get the scolding over with.

"Like I said in the forest, you are going to train as a ranger. You brought up that you are a girl, and the rangers are starting to see if females could be rangers as well."

"But aren't I too young for that." She asked taking the coffee she was offered.

"Yeah, but there will be an expiation, it doesn't really matter. There is another plan; I'm going to tell you that plan." Evalyn was rather worried about that glint in Gilan's eye.


	3. Chapter 2

Catching Halt with his Breeches down

Chapter 2

Evanlyn was nervous Gilan had told her horror stories about his old master. She knew that most of them had to be tall tales. Evanlyn was still worried she was going to have to stay with this man for the next several years. What if he didn't like her? What if he treated her like a slave or worse a girl. She was a girl but she didn't look one right now. Her hair which she had to chop when she was hiding in the forest, her hair wasn't the only thing that had changed her was wearing loser clothes. Gilan had to explain that they were going to hide her identity for a while. She assumed that Halt her new master knew the plan.

They traveled for several days. She was on a pony that had been rented. She never felt so free in her life. She offered Gilan a race which he agreed to. He won of course, she loved his horse, Blaze was small and shaggy but sweet and kind rather like the man who rode her. She saw Gilan in a way many people didn't. Most people would back away from him because he was a King's Ranger but she often learned to rely on him, with all of the trouble with the boys back home. He would chase them way, telling her it was safe to come down. He would often give her stern talking to about picking fights. Sometimes she began them but she never done any damage or gotten damage.

They finally arrived to Redmont fief. She felt her stomach turn over, maybe getting married wouldn't be so bad? It was too late to change her mind, way too late. Gilan put a finger to his lips and made a motion to tell her to stay put. She followed the order waiting for him to return. It took good half an hour. When she was invited into her new master's cottage she felt very self conscious. She brought her small bag of things into the small room which would be her room.

"Halt, you seem surprised." Gilan said with a chuckle.

"He's smaller than Will was at that age." Halt pointed out. Evenlyn knew that they were just keeping the act up not that she minded, if she was a boy while she wouldn't have to act like a lady. "Better to be small and slim then to long and lanky." He teased Gilan with a smile of his face. "Boy, what's your name?" Halt asked turning to Evelyn.

"Evan, um... sir." She added not really sure what to call her knew teacher. "Thank you for allowing me to train sir."

"I don't see why Gilan doesn't train you himself."

"You know I'm not ready for a student." Gilan laughed. Evanlyn enjoy the light attitude in the air. She felt at home. "Plus, I don't mind doing housework." He teased.

"What does house work have to any thing?" Evanlyn asked.

"It has to do with you, that is was apprentices do, housework. Let's get you running though the pases, boy."

"Yes sir." Evanlyn said looking at the pile of dishes. "Where do you want me to start sir."

"You'll start by not calling me sir. It's just Halt alright."

"Alright, Halt." Then she began washing the dishes, these tasks that he came up with where to easy she had done them all the time at the orphanage. Halt watch his new apprentice with interest. He never seen a boy be able to clean so well, or take so much care while doing them. He though it was strange that he seemed to just take orders with out questioning them. What kind of young adult was he.

"Evan, did you help with the chores back home?" Halt asked while inspecting the sparking clean pan. The boy looked up at him.

"Gilan didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm from a orphanage, punishments usually where chores. I got in trouble a lot."

"That won't be happening anymore right Evan." Halt said. He nodded in understanding.

She was glad he didn't ask her what kind of trouble she would get into. She smiled and decided that when Halt had to run to the Castle to have dinner ready when he arrive home. He wasn't angry but shocked that she knew how to cook too. She was beginning to wonder why Halt didn't think a girl wouldn't know how to cook. It seemed funny to keep up the act.

A week went by and Halt was making breakfast. "Evan, get up. Breakfast, you don't get up now you'll have to train without it." He opened the door with out thinking. He watch his you apprentice drive into the small closet. He didn't understand why the boy was so shy, but that was just how some where. "Let's go Evan, trust me it will long before lunch you'll get hungry."

"I'll be right out." She hurried out. "Sorry I overslept I'll try not to do it again."

"It happens, don't worry about it."

They headed outside targets where lined up at different ranges. She felt a small smile reach her lips. She loved to shoot the bow. Halt pulled out a bow which is different than what she was used to. It curved at the top in the bottom. Halt explained that it was called a recurved bow caused more damage than a short bow.

"It will help you get used to the weight used in a long bow. Gilan told me you can shoot a short bow pretty well. Let's see what you can do." Halt said simply. Now Evanlyn was worried, she never shot with someone watching before. She had taught herself to shoot, which when the nuns discovered what she was doing she had be whipped. What if he whipped her for doing it wrong? She bit her lip when Halt handed her a bow. She raised the bow, she looked at Halt who seemed to be interest. She looked at her right arm then she let the sting go limp.

"Do you have an extra gantlet?" She asked Halt. The man smiled and tossed her what she asked for.

"For second there I though you going to forget it." Pulling back sting and letting the arrow fly. It stuck true but the second went off about two feet from the target as she kept going she was getting worst. "Why are you hands shaking? Are you alright."

"I think I'm nervous." she said shyly. She wanted to impress him but her hand kept shaking and setting her arrow off. Halt patted her on the shoulder and headed back toward the cottage. He started pretending to be doing stuff while watching the his apprentice shoot. The kid was good, Halt would admit that. Halt began to wonder what the boy was hiding.

Months passed on and training became a normal routine. Evanlyn was more relaxed around Halt. The ranger acted gray and grim but he had a nice personality once you got to know him. She deiced that she like being called Evan than her usual name. It the last few months she made a few mistakes. The major one which made her bed ridden for two whole days. If Halt does a hundred of anything she should only do ten. Halt found her holding her core and sobbing. He lectured her about over doing it then put her to bed.

Today was exciting she was going to her horse. Halt and Evanlyn headed off to see Old Bob's. She noticed something funny the fences around the clearing where a great deal higher than the usually where. She pointed it out to Halt he nodded in agreement.

"Bob, have you gone mad on us?" Asked the grizzled ranger.

"No, sir Leap kept getting out I had to make the fences higher." He pointed to a mare trotting around the clearing. Evan stared at her. It was the nicest mare she had ever seen. "Call her over boy, she'll come."

"Okay," She ducked under the middle rail to get into the clearing. "Leap," not sure what else to do. "Here, girl." The horse skipped over to her. "Good, girl," She reached behind her and grabbed an apple for the horse.

"Walk her around a bit, Evan." Halt told her. Evan stopped, she never done anything with a horse before. Old Bob seemed to see that she was hesitation.

"Just grab her rope and walk don't worry she'll flow." Evanlyn did as she was told.

"Can I ride her?" She asked.

"Sure, if you think its a good idea." Halt's tone showed that she was forgetting something.

Evelyn looked at Halt but still climbed on the horse and tapped her heals. She felt the whole mare tense before she went flying though the air and hearing Halt laughing. She dusted herself off and headed to Halt and Old Bob. "What did I forget?"

"I never told you, how could you forget?" Halt asked. "You are always in such a rush Evan, you should slow down a bit alright?" It wasn't really a scold and she knew that. "Ranger horses are bread to only allow people who know they're saying to get on them."

"Saying?" Evanlyn asked rather confused. "So it's like asking the horse's permission?"

"No, more like showing you are not trying to steal them." Answered Old Bob. "Leap's is _'Shall we go'._"

Evanlyn blinked. "Shall we go?" She said to the men.

"No to us, Evan to the horse." Halt said. Evanlyn could tell it was some joke to the rangers.

"Does every apprentice do that?" She asked, Halt nodded at her. "Almost every time, now why don't you try getting on Leap again."

Halt watch Evan walk over to Leap, she whispered into the horse's ear. She got up slowly, it was clear Evan had never been really taught how to ride a horse. He would have to add that to the training list. It was really strange that a boy knew how to cook, clean, and shoot a bow and arrow but not know how to ride a horse. He watch the horse take to him really quickly which was surprising he remembered when Gilan got Blaze the horse really had to warm up to him.

"Odd," said Old Bob. "Mares don't usually take to boys that quickly. They like to stick with their own kind. You have a special lad there." Halt nodded in agreement what both didn't know was Halt was about to discover why Evan was so different from other boys he trained.


	4. Chapter 3

Catching Halt with his Breeches down

Chapter 3

Halt had a meeting the Baron of the fief. He decided that he would bring Evan with him. Evan didn't seem too excited but had always seen him as the calm and collected type. His riding had gotten better, Halt discovered that on of Evan's problems were getting on the horse. He was a great deal smaller than most boys of his age by at least six inches. Halt knew that being short didn't mean he wouldn't be a good Ranger. Halt himself knew that size wasn't a factor when one was training.

Halt compared his apprentices in his mind. He never held one above another. He loved them all but it was interesting to see how different they all where from each other. Gilan was always very independent, doing a great deal of things on his own and giving him a small heart attack in the process. Gilan had always wanted to be a ranger. He followed him into the woods and was thrown in to a river for his troubles. Halt knew Gilan would be fine out on his own.

Again Will was different from Gilan. He loved to ask questions and was a hard worker. For Will being a ranger hadn't been his first choice but he pushed himself to make sure he got everything right. He also had away of making everyone like him. He was kind and gentle, he cared about everything. He had a big heart and had a great more adventures as an apprentice than Gilan. He knew his students where good at nearly scaring him to death. Halt would admit he was a little worried about Will going out on his own but he learned to let go.

Now he had Evan who was so different from the other two. He seemed very shy but like Will a hard worker. What he said about the orphanage that made him sound independent but others things make him seem like he needed help. He really didn't know much about his knew student but he had some talent from what Gilan had said. Halt couldn't wait to see what was going to happen with this boy. He knew it would be a little more quiet than with Will.

He turned to look at his apprentice, he was doing as Halt had taught him. Checking over the surroundings. "You've been really quiet, everything alright Evan.?" Halt asked. Maybe he was just to used to Will's constant questions.

"No, not really. What the Barron of this Fief name?" He asked shyly. Halt was wondering why he never told him before maybe he was getting to old for his.

"Arald, you are to address him as my lord or sir though." He said sternly. Evan just bowed his head showing he understood.

Evanlyn felt her heart rate go up. She knew this Barron, the head nun had once offered her hand to him. He has said no saying that she was to young and he was already involved with someone. She hoped that he wouldn't recognize her. She was so nervous, though she was glad she had a warning before walking into meet him. She tired to hide her panic from Halt she didn't want to mess things up for him.

They arrived at the Barron's office. Evanlyn heart started beating faster the door opened and Halt walked inside after a few moments Evanlyn followed. She saw the Barron and she knew it was the same one. Halt introduced her as Evan, she wondered when Halt would use her full name. Gilan must have told him that Evan wasn't really her name. She really did wonder why Halt was keeping her being a girl quiet for so long it had been six months since she started her apprenticeship, she would have thought it would be safe to call her a girl by now.

The Barron and Halt chatted for a while thought she was lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear most of it. Then Halt asked her a question. She flushed realizing she should have been listening. "Sorry Halt I was lost in thought," She muttered. "What was the question?" Halt shook his head at her.

"Pay attention Evan, this is important stuff." He scolded. "Now, listen."

"Halt don't be so harsh. Would you mind carrying a message down the the kitchen for me?" The Barron asked kindly.

"It would be my pleasure, my lord." The Barron walked around his desk and handed the message to her. Their eyes met, something that Evanlyn was trying to avoid.

"Have we met somewhere Evan?" The Barron asked.

"No, my lord I do not think so." Evanlyn was trying avoid the Barron connecting her to the girl who had nearly been thrown in to his life. She didn't want to think if he remembered her. "I will get going, my lord." Evanlyn hurried out of the room.

Halt watched his apprentice go. It was like Evan to be in a rush but no so open with his emotions he wondered what was bothering his student. He seemed fine till he met the Barron in the eye.

"I believe I seen him before." The Barron following Halt's gaze at the door. "But I haven't at the same time."

"Evan is from this fief he is from Gilan's actuality. Gilan said the boy had talent, which is true but he does act rather strange some times. Forgiven him for acting the way he did, he seems very shy to me."

Later that night, when they where heading back to the cabin. Halt watch as Evan took care of Leap though the window. That was what bothered him the most, how did Leap warm up to a boy so fast he hadn't see it before. It was getting late and they would be getting up early like always so Halt called him in. Evan was about to argue but with a stern look from the grizzled ranger he came inside. That night was the last night Halt would ever wonder why Evan was so different from everyone else.

It was early and Evan ate breakfast quickly wanting to get outside. Halt told the boy to slow down. The apprentice was always in a rush and Halt never understood why. Halt started to notice that he was avoiding staying in the same room with his master for long periods of time. Halt was deep in thought when he head a snap. The sound he knew too well. He stood up and hurried to the door. Throwing it open and see his apprentice staring at a piece of arrow sticking out of right shoulder.

Evanlyn was in shock, she wasn't really sure what had happened. She was staring at the piece of arrow when she heard the slam open. Halt was next to her in a heart beat. He slowly pushed her down on the ground. She could tell he was trying to tell how deep it was. He looked at her.

"Alright Evan I need you to lay down. I'm going to warn you when I pull it out its really going to hurt. She nodded, bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. Halt quickly twisted and pulled and heard Evan scream. "It's out Evan calm down. I going to take a look at it." She trusted him. She was crying it hurt it so much. "Alright Evan shh... its okay don't worry about it." He grabbed her shirt and tore it to get a better look at the wound. Halt noticed the bandages and suddenly understood why Evan was the way he was because Evan was a he, Evan was a she. He quickly covered her up and looked away and said in a very unHalt like way. "Evan you are not a boy."

Evanlyn only said one thing in return. "Yes, but I thought you knew that all ready."


	5. Chapter 4

Catching Halt with His Breeches Down

Chapter 4

Halt wasn't really sure how to react to his current predicament. He had just ripped open a young women shirt. It was true that Evan or whatever her real name was, had wrapped baggages from four inches below her shoulder bone to the top of her waist but still the action still went agaisnt all of his principles. The girl seemed okay with it, she shouldn't be okay with this. He covered her back up. She was still crying from having the arrow ripped from her soft skin. "Lets get you inside." He muttered what could possibly happen next. "I'm sorry about that," He closed the door behind them. He wasn't sure where to go from here. "If I had know I wouldn't have ripped the shirt so far."

He watched her scrub her eyes with her hand on the uninjured arm. She was still sniffing but the tears seemed to have stopped. Halt had also noticed the bloody lip when she had bit down on it. He suddenly remembered why the shirt had been torn and started putting pressure on the girl's shoulder to keep her from bleeding out. "Don't worry about it. I know that you weren't trying to hurt me. I trust you, ow..." She flinched when he added a bit more pressure.

"Press down on the wound I need to get things to clean you up." She followed his orders. Evanlyn's mind was racing. How come Halt didn't know she was a girl? Gilan had said he knew. What was going on, maybe she miss understood Gilan, was she suppose to tell Halt and didn't? Would Halt be angry at her? She was a girl, would he send her back. She really hoped that he wouldn't. What if he whipped her for keeping it a secret.

Halt returned with a bowl of hot water, he moved the shirt aside so, his apprentice was now was the only way he could think of her right now not really knowing her name. He wondered why she had said Evan in the first place. He wonder why she thought he knew she was female or had told her that? He was thankful the the wound wasn't too bad, she didn't have splinters of wood in the cut so he would just want to wash it and wrap it up. After the shoulder was wrapped he inspected the lip which had stop bleeding now and he had her wash her face.

She hurried in to replace her shirt. She came back out wondering if she would be punished for keeping that she was female a secret, but she was so sure Gilan had said it was a plan made by Halt himself. She didn't want to be whipped maybe she apologized he might let her off just this once. She was a little afraid to come out of her room.

Halt had made a decision, he would keep her. He would just wanted answers, Halt didn't know if she was the one who kept the secret or if was Gilan. He wanted that first, if Gilan had told her that Halt she was a female than Evan wasn't at fault. Yes, he like the name Evan... He knew it had to be close to her name. "Evan will you come out here please, I just want to talk."

Evanlyn still didn't want to come out. The head nun had said the same thing and when Evanlyn was behind that closed door the whipping began. She was scared, she knew Halt but she didn't at the same time. What if he didn't want her than again it wouldn't be the first time that no one wanted her. No one wanted her all of her life. "Evan, don't make me come get you, it will be more than just a talk." She shuffled out. She kept her eyes looking at the floor that was where a bad girl looked. "Evan, come sit down and look straight a head." She lifted her eyes, there was dinner waiting for her. She was shocked a lot of times she didn't get dinner when she was being punished. "Well, get over here and eat, that injury might be small but you still need a healthy meal to help heal it up."

"You're not mad?" She asked nervously. "I still get dinner?"

"Why would I be mad, and if you are ever in trouble that does mean I won't feed you. I need to ask you two questions. These will be the only two I ask tonight you need rest." Halt looked down at her food, he had a stew which was a stable to the rangers everything they needed in one thing when not on the road. "I want you to eat all of it. I know don't have much of an appetite but just for tonight humor me." Evanlyn was able to eat the whole thing due to relief that she wasn't going to be punished tonight at least.

"What are you drinking?" She asked. Halt wondered when the questions where going to start.

"Coffee, would you like to try some?" He asked in his normal tone. She nodded and he got her a mug. She looked at the dark liquid and took a sip.

"It's bitter." She said but taking another sip.

"You can put honey in it to make it sweet." He said remembering how Will need a least a spoon full of the sweet sludge.

"No, I like it. It's different... You said you wanted some questions answered."

"I only have two for you tonight. One what is your name? Two how old are you?"

"My name is Evanlyn, and I'm thirteen years old."

Halt held his tongue. He wasn't expecting her to be so young but explained all of the questions that weren't answered when he found out she was female. He watch her finish the mug of black coffee. When she put the mug down. Halt to her it was time for bed, she didn't argue he knew that she might have issues with having a full cup of coffee in her. He pulled out some messages from the Ranger's.

Halt himself turned in shortly after his apprentice. He would get the whole story out of her tomorrow. It seemed like he had just fallen asleep when he rose with the sun. He knock on Evans door to wake her up. He wait a few minutes but there was no movement from the room. He knocked again and call to her. There was still no movement. He opened the door to find the room empty. The bed was made and all of the things Evanlyn had brought with her was gone.

Halt felt a burning feeling in the back of his thought. He knew what it was, fear, the same feeling he got every time one of his students disappeared on him. He was reminded that day when he awoke find Gilan gone. He remembered he done to Gilan as well. He wouldn't hesitate to do it to Evan either. Halt came out to see Leap gone. He had to find the girl before she really hurt herself.


	6. Chapter 5

Catching Halt with Breeches Down

Chapter 5

Earlier that night:

Halt had sent her bed though she had no intention of sleeping. She lay on her bed till she heard Halt head to bed. She began packing up the few things that she had brought with her. She made the bed for the next person who would stay in the room. She crawled out the window landing quietly in the soft grass. It was going to take all of the skills she had learned in the last few months to get out undetected. She would have been fine if Leap hadn't began to whine loudly.

She went over to quiet the horse. She stroked the mares mane gently. She quickly turned the window, but the horse didn't seem to have woken him. She was really glad it hadn't. Once the mare was calm she head away from the cottage to have the horse again began to whine. Abelard snorted at the younger horse in his sleep. Evanlyn went back over and realized that the horse was demanding to come along. "I can't take you I'm not going to a Ranger, Leap don't worry, you'll get taken care of."

The horse looked her stare that plainly said _I don't care that you aren't going to a Ranger, I'm not let you out my sight. _Evanlyn knew that once a Ranger's horse once they had a master they never went back on them. _So are you going to let me come or do I have to wake up the whole fief? _The deep caramel eyes asked. Leap got her answer when Evanlyn began to saddle her up.

"Well, if you want to go, I can't really refuse you can I." The horse shook its head in answer. "Alright Leap, get up." The young mare and the young girl took off like a gun shot. They traveled though the dark woods. There was large tree in the middle of the path. Evanlyn could feel the muscles in Leaps body tense, she was getting ready for a jump. Halt hadn't really gone over that yet, but she had watched him a few times with his horse so she knew what to do.

When Leap sprang she raised herself from the saddle. She loved the feeling, she knew that she would have to give Leap back. She was a good horse and Evanlyn wanted someone who could take care of her better than she could. The rode for several hours. She was getting tired. She leaned down to whisper in Leap's ear. "I think it is time for a rest girl." The mare slowed down to a walk till the found a clearing.

Evanlyn quickly gather some sticks for a small fire, a little while later Evanlyn had the fire going and was curling up to go to sleep. Leap stared at her for a moment than trotted over and lay down next to her for extra warmth. She slept on till morning. She felt a surge of hunger.

Back at with Halt that morning:

He walked in his apprentice's empty room. She had climbed out the window which was he didn't hear the creaking of the door. He would admit this girl was smart, but her being smart wasn't going to let her off the hook with him. How could she be so foolish leaving with an injury. She could make it reopen or worst get it infected. He didn't want to think about the last possibly he had done that once when he was lad. He almost died because of it.

He headed out to the stable. He began to saddle Abelard. "Where getting old, my friend. I can't even tell when an apprentice is going to make a run for it." Abelard rubbed up against Halt's cheek bones. "They couldn't have gotten to far, not in the condition that she is in." He landed in the saddle with one fluid motion. They took off with more speed the two youngsters the night before. He noticed the hoof prints, she wasn't thinking about not being found, she just wanted to get away. Why though he didn't say to leave, he wanted to teach her. She had skill that was all that mattered to him. Not did she have the skill she was a hard worker. He wondered if she thought he was angry with her. He tried to stay calm with her, he just wanted the story as she knew it.

He and Abelard soon found the cleaning where Evanlyn and Leap had spent the night. Leap was still here. The Ranger horses greeted each other. Halt walked over to Leap. She stared right at him her look said only one thing. _Took you long enough. _Halt stroked the horses main. "Excuse me, for thinking my student actually did what I told them."

Halt heard Evan coming back. He pulled his hood up to hide within the surroundings. Evan came out looking rather abolished. Halt could figure out why. The camp was well set but there was one important thing missing, food. He went to reach out but then pulled back he had almost grabbed her injured one. When her left one was in reach he gripped it firmly.

Evanlyn jumped as someone grabbed her. She turned to see Halt. Evanlyn felt her heart skip a beat. She could see he was annoyed, not angry though but very annoyed no the less. She knew she was in trouble now. Halt looked her in the eye. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked sternly, before she could answer he spun her around and Evan felt something collide with her backside. It wasn't a belt or a whip though. She flinched after Halt delivered a few more swats he turned him to face him again. "I want an answer, young lady." The only he got was something he didn't want to hear.

"Leaving so you can get a new apprentice. I know I'm too much trouble." Halt didn't care for that answer very much and gave her a few more slaps to her backside. "Ow..." She muttered.

"Evan, are you crazy you can't go running around the country with that arm for one. Did I say I wanted you to leave." He let go of her arm and made eye contact with her. He noticed the eyes where filling up with tears. "Now I know I didn't hit you that hard Evan." Halt found arms being wrapped around him.

"You care," The young girl cried. "No one has ever cared before."

"Of course I care, you idiot." He said while awkwardly patting Evanlyn's back. "Come on let's get you home." That just made the tears come faster. When they got back to the cottage. Halt pointed to her room. "Bed," ordered Halt.

"But,"

"None of that, bed, you need to rest." Evanlyn was lost for words. She didn't move. "Move it Evan, I'm serious. You are on thin ice right now." Evanlyn decided she didn't more of the treatment that she had gotten in the woods. She shuffled over to the bedroom, no her bedroom. She laid down on her bed, she loved to be home. She really wanted to be a ranger. She really wanted to belong somewhere and where she was with rangers she felt like she belonged, she wouldn't have to worry about any thing. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be loved.

Halt couldn't believe it. The girl had packed and left thinking that he wanted her gone? It didn't seem right. He looked at the door, how could no one care? She seemed worry about something could it be she had kept the secret and feared he would beat her for keeping it. Sure Halt could be stern but he would never just beat an apprentice. There was something this girl was hiding what had done to her at that orphanage she had stayed at. There was one person who knew, the one who brought Evan to him. Yes, Gilan was in very deep trouble.


	7. Chapter 6

Catching Halt with his breeches down

Chapter 6

Evanlyn awoke the next morning with the normal knock on her door. She came out fully changed and ready to train but then the memories of the night before came back to her. She shuffled to the table. Sure Halt hadn't hit her that hard, but would he finish the punishment that morning. She sat down and looked at Halt who was drinking a mug of coffee. She waited for the yelling to start but nothing came just Halt looking over the top of his mug at her. She wondered if he was waiting for her to say she was sorry.

"About," She started but Halt held up a hand to silence her. He stood up from the table and poured her a cup coffee, then grabbed her some bread, and salted meat.

"I'll start the conversation alright, Evan. I want you to eat a little before I start asking questions." She nodded she wasn't going to argue. She didn't want to push him. After about five minutes Halt seemed ready to ask her whatever he wanted to ask. "Did Gilan tell you that I knew you where a girl?" She wasn't really sure what to say. He never really said it.

"He told me to hide that I was girl from people who weren't Rangers. When I arrived I thought you already knew. I guess he didn't want me to stay at the Orphanage anymore. If I'd known that he hadn't told you I would have." She muttered while running her fork though the remainder of her food. She watched him scratch his uneven beard.

Halt knew that she was half right. Gilan wanted her out of where ever she was living for a reason, but he also used her to catch him off guard. He never thought that Gilan would sink so low. He also wondered why Gilan wanted to get her out of that orphanage. "Evan, tell me something was it really that bad there? The ranger life isn't easy."

"I know that. It wasn't all bad when I was younger, I didn't think I wanted to be any where else that was till I turned seven. I went to the store to pick up some spices. I met three boys just outside the shop. They a couple years older then I was. I had seen them before but never really spoken to them before. They started to ask me what I had in the bag. I told them but they didn't believe me. So they started chasing me demanding I give them the bag. They caught up with me and beat me up to find the spices and nothing else so they dumped the continents of the bag on the ground and ran off."

"Why didn't you just give them the bag?" Halt asked. He could picture little seven year old Evan trying to escape from the bullies. The thought of it made him boil inside.

"It was the first time I had been allowed out by myself I didn't want to mess it up. I was starting to get up. I was about to cry, but it wasn't because of my battered body. I knew I'd only had enough to buy what I needed. I didn't have any money to replace all that had just been dumped. I sniffed loudly and started to brush the dirt off my skirts. Someone came up behind me and tap me on the shoulder and asked me what was wrong. I turned to face the stranger. He pulled his hood down to show his face. It was Gilan. I told him what had just happened. He told me to stay put and quickly went down the road and bought me a whole knew bag of everything I needed." Halt couldn't help but feel a bit of pride, Gilan's dept had gone down a little but not by much.

Evanlyn continued her story. "I thanked him over a dozen times then I hurried home to give them what they needed to finish the food. I arrived home twenty minutes later I than I was suppose to. I was punished. I didn't get to eat that night and I had to clean the dishes after the meal. The chicken smelled so good even after it had been picked clean."

"They didn't ask you why you where back late?" Halt asked.

"Yes, but they thought I was lying. Like everyone else they where wary of the King's Rangers. They thought I had made up some of the story."

"Which part?" Halt was getting more and more infuriated by the second but you couldn't tell from the look on his face.

"That the bullies dumped out the bag. They assumed I spent the money on something else and told the ranger that bullies had stole it so he would buy it for me instead. Soon the boys where after me everyday. I will admit I started some of the fights, but most of the time Gilan was the one that finished them. When Gilan wasn't around I would climb up an apple tree in a courtyard. It was the only place I could really escape from them."

"Why is that?" Halt wondered why the boys didn't just climb the tree or just cut it down."

"They tried to climb up after me but one of the branches broke and the boy got a broken arm for his trouble. Well they did get back at me for that, they said I pushed him. So I was punished for that."

"What did you get for that?" Halt asked knowing what he would do if someone under his charge broke another person's arm.

"I missed two meals and I had to make one of them but it wasn't too bad. If I make the food I don't really want it any way. I don't understand why they did it every few days. It was like clockwork. I knew what would happen before it happened. It was the same, well till this year anyway." Evanlyn had gotten to the point she really wanted to avoid. She didn't want to tell Halt about the marriage thing. She knew other places did it as well.

"Why, was this year different."

"When I turned thirteen they told me I had three choices. I would get married, joined the church, or get an apprenticeship. Joining the church was just out of the question for me. I had lived under the care of the church all of my life I was done with them. I couldn't really find someone who needed a girl for a apprentice, so I couldn't get an apprenticeship. So the nuns, kept trying to marry me off to every single man that passed though the fief."

"Which is why you where avoiding eye contact with the Baron."

"It would have been very awkward." Evan's eyes went to the window and she noticed how dark it was outside. "Oh, no. I didn't practice today!"

"Evan you are injured remember. You won't be practicing for at least a week with that arm." Halt said simply. "It's getting late why don't you head to bed."

Evan went to open her mouth but closed it because of the look on her master's face. She headed to bed. She couldn't believe that she had said so much more importantly he had actually listened to her. She wasn't used to that, the nuns had always called her a lair. When a man had turned her down, they said it was her fault or when a person wasn't looking for an apprentice it was her fault too. Halt just let her speak, allowed her to have her say before thinking about it. She fell on to the bed which was a mistake she had fallen on to her injured arm. She flinched and sighed. How was she suppose to pull a bow string if she can't even put pressure on it. She closed her eyes lost in her thoughts.

Halt didn't head to bed just yet. He had a great deal to think about. He knew Evan had left out a great many things today. The story she had told was full of holes and unanswered questions that he wanted to know. He wasn't going to push her though. He would let her get back on her feet before really getting the story out of her. If he couldn't get it out of Gilan. He decided that he was going to send Gilan a note. It simply said that if Gilan had some free time, Halt wanted him to come down a visit two weeks from now. Halt said he wanted to show how Evan had improved since he had last seen her. Halt didn't mention that the knew her secret. He would rather wait to see Gilan's face when she walked out in clothes that actually fit her right.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, though I wished I lived there.

Catching Halt with Breeches Down

Chapter 7

Evanlyn's arm finally healed. She hoped that her aim hadn't been to badly affected. She was very relieved that it hadn't been too much after the second day back on her feet and she spent most of the day outside practicing. Halt had to threaten her to get her inside for lunch. Evanlyn looked rather like herself now. Her hair had grown back a little. Halt told her that she didn't have to hide anything any more. She began making sure her clothes fit better but she still wore her bandages as tight as her body would allow.

She was throwing her knives when some one came up behind her. She was used to this Halt did it very often, but she was also Halt's apprentice she knew never to keep her back to the unknown she turned and faced the person. She was ready to throw the knives if she needed to. When she saw who it was she dropped her knives and wrapped the new comer in a hug. "Gilan!" She shrieked happily. "How have you been?"

"I've been perfect, you look wonderful." He muttered almost to himself. "Are you growing your hair out again?"

"Well, only a little bit, just to my shoulders." She with a big smile on her face. It was the happiest Gilan had ever seen her. She was wearing better fitting clothing then the last time he had seen her, she was a few inches taller as well. Her body was starting to curve out in all of the right places. He was shock to think this was the same girl he had left with Halt about eight months ago. There had been a major chance in Evanlyn, she wasn't worried about breaking a rule that she did or didn't know about. She had a very simple life with Halt. The type of life she had always wanted.

They heard the door open. Halt came into view, he had been watching from the window. He wanted Evan to get sometime to chat with her old friend and savior, before he killed him. Halt gave Gilan a look that made his former apprentice back away from Evan. Halt wondered, why he did that and soon got his answer.

"Will was in on it too," He said quickly. "No, I was trying to keep that from you." Halt started to laugh, he had a feeling the boy he truly cared about as son was in on it. He loved Gilan that way as well but Gilan had a father while Will did not. Halt just started at Gilan waiting for more information to come out, but there didn't seem to be any.

"So Will was in on it too. I had a feeling. It was a good thing I sent a note to him too. He should be arriving later tonight. I would love to hear the full story from the both of you when he gets here." He turned to Evanlyn. "Do a few more sets Evan then come inside I have some errands for you to run for me alright." Evanlyn nodded that she understood, she picked up her knives and turned back to her targets.

Evanlyn practiced till another person arrived. She wasn't sure if this was Will or not. She had never met Will before. She turned around when he entered the clearing, Blaze gave a sign that she knew the horse that was approaching. She still didn't lower her knives. A young man came into view he looked several years younger than Gilan. She stared at him. _Halt should write stories._ She thought to herself. Will was just as Halt described in his stories. He would often tell her a story or two over dinner about his former apprentices. A great deal made Evanlyn feel better because she would never do anything like that. Will got off his horse and walked over to her.

"You are aware it is rude to stare." He said while running his fingers though his hair.

"I am really sorry, you're just as Halt said. It just caught me by surprise about how accurate he was." She said while looking down at the ground. Halt came out and gestured for them to come inside.

The reached the pouch and Halt handed Evanlyn some money and a bag. "In the bag is a list of things we'll need for dinner tonight." She nodded, started heading toward town. She was few yards away when Halt called to her. "Take as long as you can Evan, I need to have a long with my former apprentices." The way he had said it made her feel rather sorry, for the young men trapped inside the cabin with him.

Evanlyn headed into town. She took the list out and headed toward the butcher for lamb. She never had lamb at Halt's before. She wasn't really used to being out and about dressed as a female, she was getting odd stares. She got the meat and then heard someone say behind her.

"You're Halt's apprentice aren't you?" Evanlyn turned to see an older women. She was older not old though nothing about this women was old. She stood tall and her figure was still in tact. Evanlyn nodded not really able to speak. "You are just darling! How old are you?"

She had a feeling that question was coming. "I am thirteen ma'am, I'm sorry my name is Evanlyn."

"Of course how rude of me. I am Lady Pauline, I am quote pleased to meet you Evanlyn. Is that lamb you have there?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Evanlyn asked surprised.

"Who is in trouble? Lamb is a bad sign in Halt's home. It usually means deep trouble for someone."

"Because he never takes meals away." She said understanding what the Lady was saying. "I have a few more things I have to pick up. It was wonderful meeting you." She said with a small bow.

"Well if you don't mind the comity I'll come with you. A sweet girl like you shouldn't be wondering the streets alone." Evanlyn couldn't refuse, so they went to the shops that Evanlyn needed to visit plus a few extras that Pauline insisted that they go into. She talked to the women at the counter then walked her to the edge of town. "Could you deliver this to Halt for me?"

"Of course, thank you for walking with me. I hope I didn't put you to much out of your way."

"Not at all young lady, now scamper home before it gets to dark."

Evanlyn felt a strange feeling in her chest. It wasn't bad but still not something she was used to. She arrived at Halt's cabin it was quiet inside. When she opened the door Gilan and Will where sitting at the table not speaking. Halt took the food from her and started to cook dinner. He turned to face her.

"Evan I told you to take a while but I didn't think you would be gone with long."

"I ran into Lady Pauline in the butcher shop and we rather help each other with our shopping. Also she wanted me to give you this." She handed him the note and he read though it quickly.

"Alright Evan why don't you try to start a conversation with the stiffs over there" He jerked his head toward the young men at the table. Evanlyn did try to get something started but now matter what neither said a word till this day she often wondered what she missed.

Alright sorry for the long wait. I just started college and had to get used to that first. You'll have you use your imaginations to find out what happened to Will and Gilan. Next time, we find out what the note that Pauline sent to Halt. Evan goes on her first mission! Alright see you next time.


End file.
